Every Saint has a Past, Every Sinner has a Future
by SnowChaser
Summary: All her life, she had wanted adventure. What she got was little more than a nightmare. OC


**Submission Name:** Every Sinner has a Future  
**Rating:** M, just in case. And cause Synn likes to swear.  
**Genre: **Drama/Friendship. This particular installment will not be a romance- there is a possibility of one in the future, but nothing is really enough to be romance in this fiction. There WILL BE some kissing, and even some intense sexual situations, but none of it is love, per say. Most of the intense stuff can be blamed on Victor. Also- Synn is not a Mary Sue . She can take care of herself.  
**Author's Note:** I do not own X-Men, nor the characters. This fic is strictly for entertainment purposes, and I am not making a red cent off of it. I do, however, own Synn. Anyone who tries to say otherwise will see a wrath akin to that of a wolverine over its kill. Also, not beta-read; I d like to find one, but I don t want to get stuck with someone who doesn't quite click with my somewhat eccentric personality. That has happened in the past, causing me to lose inspiration in fics. This is movie-verse, meaning any and all characters have the appearance from the movies. I also ENCOURAGE reviews, and constructive criticism. All I ask is that you keep your tone respectful and for pity s sake, use proper grammar. That is my BIGGEST pet-peeve.

This is a long A/N for me, but I feel I must make this known- I will post chapters sporadically. One week, you may get two chapters; another, one, and still, none some weeks, I am afraid. Now, because this is so long, I m going to cut right to the summary. This will be primarily written in third-person; the prologue is in first, however. ONE MORE THING. The "Blob" is starting to put weight on in the prologue. Yes, I know he's grotesquely obese by the time Logan sees him again. This is right around the time that John Wraith left; just before, in fact. So Logan is already gone. Whoops, silly me. I know everyone loves him, which is partially why he's coming in later on. For now, though, you get character development.  
**Summary:** All her life, she had wanted adventure. What she got was little more than a nightmare.  
_______________________________________________________________

_**Prologue**_

You would think that, after living 175 years, I would have been used to the curse that came with my gift. Acclimated to the pain of watching those I loved grow older, and weaker, while I remained as young and fresh as I was the moment they first met me. But, really, I suppose nothing can ever prepare you for such grievous losses. No amount of knowledge can dull the keen edge of death s sting; not for those who have passed into the next world, but for those of us left behind to mourn.

Yes, I truly hated death- still do. To feel the soul of a friend, a lover, a child, slip away is a sensation that was both comforting, and horribly painful. Most souls on this great ball of clay that we call Earth would never know what it was like to feel the fragility of a human s essence slip away; but, then, I was not normal by any sense of the word. Born into a world of normalcy, and raised that way, I am not quite certain where or when I first realized I was not a normal being. However it happened, I discovered that I possessed a gift that was as double-edged as a sword- capable of causing great harm, or saving countless lives.

Some called me healer . Others life giver . And, still others called me the devil s spawn and a witch . For, you see, my gift is a unique one; I have never encountered another mutant with the ability, though some have a passable imitation of it. I am, as I have stated, a life giver . I possess the ability to heal the wounds of others using the energy of growing vegetation as a cure for all ills- and the ability to drain the vitality from a person, much in the same manner. The latter I did not discover until I was contacted by a very interesting man, with a very interesting proposition.

His name was James Stryker; a colonel in the U.S. Military. Initially, I found him to be cordial and charming, albeit distant. He convinced me that my talent would be a valuable addition to a team he had created; a team called Team X. At first, I refused. How could I not? I was a lady of social class and breeding. I had no want of money, no want of privilege. Had my latest lover not been found dead six days later, I think I would have continued to refuse. However, Stryker came to me in my hours of grief, and I was powerless to refuse him. I agreed to join his team.

I was sent for the next day, my escort a man known only as Zero. Upon arrival, I was led into what appeared to be a cell, which I was mockingly told was my new room . From there, it was off to combat training, where I met the remaining members of Team X.

A mammoth-large man, who seemed to possess some sort of healing factor (though unlike mine), named Victor. A smart-ass named Wade Wilson, who looked me up and down appraisingly, as if I were some kind of chattel. Zero, whom I had met before, was apparently impossibly fast. A man who could teleport tipped his hat at me charmingly, and introduced himself as John Wraith. Another man, who appeared to be slightly overweight, smiled at me through a mouthful of food, and continued on as if I wasn't there.

Little did I know that the man who had smiled so charmingly at me a few days earlier had just led me into my own version of hell.


End file.
